Small But Mighty
Small But Mighty is the seventeenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. Plot Lord Zedd, inspired by the teens' class assignment, comes up with a plan to turn the Power Rangers back into children with the Rock of Time, making them easy to defeat. However, Zedd doesn't realize that the now-young rangers are just as resourceful and powerful as they were before, complete with their memories, powers, and link to the Morphin Grid. So he creates the camera monster Photomare to capture the rangers and their classmates. It's up to Alpha, Ted, and the now-young Bulk and Skull (who have been spared from Photomare's attack) to save them. When they are finally freed, the rangers can still morph and use their weapons and zords, but they can do so for a mere 10 hours due to the age change caused by the Rock of Time's prisoners, Chronos and Mnemosyne. Synopsis Inspired by the teens' class assignment of bringing in a photograph from their childhood, Lord Zedd comes up with a plan to exploit this trip down memory lane. Using the Rock of Time he plans on reversing the Earth's rotation in an attempt to revert the Rangers into children (and an adult, meaning Ted) with no memory of being Rangers, but the god of time trapped within the rock has other plans and focuses his time reversal powers on just the World Peace Conference and the high school instead, turning the school back into an elementary school and teleporting a now-young Jason, Zack and Trini to the Command Center and a now-young Curtis, Richie, Angela, Justin, Stewart, Zane, Bobby, Tina, Hilary and Kristen to the CC's hidden chamber and are informed by Zordon of the situation. He also calls upon the goddess of memory, Mnemosyne, to allow the newfound children to keep their adult memories at the same time that he is casting his spell. No longer being teens but still possessing their memories of being Rangers (to Goldar's shock), the kids manage to defeat Zedd's putties with their martial arts abilities, to Zedd's anger (as he had planned on having the Rangers lose their memories in the time regression). Even Bulk and Skull try to beat some putties when they show up at the now-elementary school to frighten the regressed students and teachers. (The teachers are still teaching high school-level courses such as algebra and geometry too, due to Mnemosyne allowing her spell to sweep over the school.) A passerby walking by the school asks himself "Now, a second ago, that was just a high school. Ah, oh well...". Dylan has miraculously advanced in age too; he is now 10 years old. In his attempt at regressing the whole school, Zedd has used his powerful magic to render the Rangers' communicators and Morphers invisible. When Goldar questions Zedd's plan, the Emperor of Evil explains that having the Rangers restart their journey to the time that they are in elementary school gives Alpha and the Rangers a stronger depth and bond they didn't have in another reality, but he still plans to conquer the world. But later, when the kid Rangers and a handful of their classmates are trapped inside a picture courtesy of the Photomare monstress, their only hope of rescue lies in their friends Ted, Prince Alpha, Delta 4 and young Bulk and Skull! Can Alpha find a way to free the kids, and restore the school to its normal state? Even at this new age, the Rangers will have to deal with the Zord-copying Photomare, and a horde of revived monsters guarding the Rock of Time. Can the Rangers free the god of time from his prison as well and save the Earth from future time mess-ups? The Rangers' communicators and Morphers are made visible and they battle Photomare. Chronos and Mnemosyne are freed and the school is also restored to normal. Fortunately, Zordon and Alpha restore almost everyone (except Dylan) to their proper ages after the Rangers spend some time with Alpha and get some photographs taken. And to close out the episode, we have another instance of the iconic "Power Rangers!" jump, with the last frame revealing the Rangers and even Bulk and Skull in their child forms. Notes *This episode is a tribute to Day of the Dumpster, which featured the Rangers receiving their powers and abilities when they were in elementary school. This is also the last time that this time reversion would occur in the Mighty Morphin Revisited era, as Master Vile's Orb of Doom is destroyed by the energy of Alpha's Zeo Crystal before he can do it a second time, and Zordon uses his powers to revert the Rangers into children himself. **The concept of the heroes retaining their memories and powers as children is a reference to the VR Troopers episode Small but Mighty, which the VR Troopers are also turned into children but retain their memories and powers.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xkda0m_vr-troopers-small-but-mighty_shortfilms They could transform, but can only do so for 15 minutes. The kid Rangers, similarly, retain their memories and their powers, and know of their duties, as opposed to their counterparts from the prime universe version of the same episode. This is because the Morphin Grid and VR Barrier are supposed to allow the Rangers of any team to keep their memories if something like time reversion or molecular regression ever happens. This episode's title shares the title with the VR Troopers episode. **This episode also borrows elements and themes from the Prime Reality episode Rangers in Reverse, in which they are turned into children a second time but keep their present memories. **First appearance of kid-sized Ranger uniforms (since Teamwork onwards). Since this episode takes place within season 2, the uniforms worn are kid-sized versions of the Dairanger suits. * The child actors who play the young versions of Billy, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull would later reprise their roles again during the Zeo: Revisited episode Kid Stuff. The newest additions in that episode are Julia Jordan as Young Kat and Khenya Mhkize as Young Tanya. **First appearance and use of the mini versions of the Thunder Power Weapons, Blade Blasters, Power Cannon and Saba. Production-wise, they are the Bandai toy versions of the weapons. The fourth wall is broken when Goldar says "Awww, how cute! You've got toy weapons." *After the Rangers and their classmates get turned back into kids, Melissa continues her geometry lesson, asking any of the kids if they can draw a shape on the chalkboard and identify it for the class. The Rangers are chosen for this, and the shapes they draw are coincidentally their Zeo shapes. ***Tommy's is a five pointed star. ***Kimberly's is an oval. ***Aisha's is an equals sign. ***Adam's is a rectangle. ***Billy's is the Japanese katakana for king (one of the non-Ranger students asks about the shape). ***Rocky's is a triangle. ***Ted's is a cross. *Young Jason, Zack and Trini re-appear in this episode as reinforcements called upon by Zordon during the Z-Putty fight. They appear in the Z-Putty fight and the Megazord fight against Photomare and, after hanging out with Alpha for a while to reconnect with him just like before, they witness the destruction of the Rock of Time which turns the elementary school back into a high school, and frees the time god Chronos from his imprisonment. Although he is hesitant and scared to do so, Alpha restores Jason, Zack and Trini to their own normal age as well; this event would allow for Austin St. John, Thuy Trang and Walter Jones to return to the show as well. *One of the scenes used as memory footage in The Wedding, young Kim telling Alpha that the Rangers will always be there for him, was originally filmed for this episode. *Bulk and Skull become honorary Power Rangers in this episode, with the powers of the brontosaurus and cephalodon respectively. This story marks the end of Bulk and Skull's quest to discover the Power Rangers' identities, with the two taking an oath to never come up with any more plans to undisclose their identities. The former Dark Rangers and the non-ranger civilian kids do so as well. *First appearance of Vice Principal Jennifer "Jenny" Stranton. She makes her next appearance in the Zeo: Revisited episode The Joke's on Alpha, with her remarking that she remembers meeting Alpha before during the events of this episode. *The Z-Putty fight strongly resembles the ones from Grumble Bee, Gung Ho and other episodes with playground-located fight scenes, as it involves the Mini Rangers using a ball and playground equipment as implements in fighting the Putties. *In a rare instance of irony, Zedd screams that he was "defeated by children". He says the same thing about Rita being defeated in The Mutiny. *Although the school's temporal field gets turned back, the now-children still have geometry textbooks on their desks. This is due to Mnemosyne casting her memory retention spell over the entire building. Inventions/devices *Remote molecular descrambler device/Invisibility negation device Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk (Gray Ranger) *Jason Narvy as Skull (Cobalt Ranger) *Alissa Ann Smego as Shawna Additional Cast *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Renee Griggs as Angela *Patrick Wolf as Justin (former Red Dark Ranger) *Ogie Banks as Zane (former Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Bobby (former Blue Dark Ranger) *Jhoanna Trias as Tina (former Yellow Dark Ranger) *??? as Hilary (former Pink Dark Ranger) *??? as Stewart *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy (White Mini Ranger) *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky (Red Mini Ranger) *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam (Black Mini Ranger) *Justin Timsit as Young Billy (Blue Mini Ranger) *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha (Yellow Mini Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (Pink Mini Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk (Gray Mini Ranger) *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull (Cobalt Mini Ranger) *Melissa Fahn as Miss Jones *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Chronos *??? as Mnemosyne *??? as Dylan (six years old) *??? as Young Jason (Red Mini Ranger backup) *Philip Jacobs-Williams as Young Zack (Black Mini Ranger backup) *??? as Young Trini (Yellow Mini Ranger backup) *??? as Young Curtis *??? as Young Richie *??? as Young Angela *??? as Young Justin *??? as Young Bobby *??? as Young Zane *??? as Young Tina *??? as Young Kristen *??? as Young Hilary *??? as Young Shawna *??? as Young Stewart *??? as Vice Principal Jenny Stranton *Blake Foster as Dylan (ten years old) *Brianne Siddall as Photomare (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) References Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited